Two Traitors
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: A midnight meeting between two traitors.


Title: Two Traitors

Rating: R

Pairing: D/G (I needed the practice)

Genre: Slight angst/romance

Summary: A midnight meeting between two traitors.

Disclaimer: JKR didn't write this. I did. And I'm not making any money off it, I assure you.

* * *

Ginny pulled the hood of her black cloak up before she stole across the dark grounds of Hogwarts. It was midnight, but she wouldn't risk anyone recognizing her.

She slipped around a particularly large tree near Hagrid's hut, and he was already there, waiting for her.

"Red," he said, straightening from his slouch against the tree.

"I got your note," she said, looking at anything but him, "but we can't keep meeting like this. If anyone finds out – if they knew I helped you figure out the Room of Requirement –"

"You won't get in trouble for that," he said, stepping closer. Even in the darkness, his blonde hair gleamed. "You didn't know what I was going to use it for."

Ginny fought the urge to move nearer to him. "I should have asked. And I should have stopped talking to you after I realized."

His hands grasped her arms. "But you didn't, because you know I'm not a bad person."

She met his grey eyes reluctantly. "No," she whispered. "No, you're not."

"Red, I – I'm sorry, but…he knows you're helping me. He saw it in my mind."

"What?" she gasped. "He-he won't come after me, will he?"

Draco shook his head. "No, no. You're safe. He saw just enough to know you've given me information, but he doesn't know you realize what you're doing. But he wants to know something else."

Ginny twisted out of his grasp. "Is it going to hurt someone?"

Draco sighed. "Probably. He wants to know what Potter's up to."

Anyone else might have missed the twinge of jealousy in his voice, but Ginny knew him well enough now to hear it. "I don't know, Draco. Harry hasn't told me anything. He doesn't…trust me enough, I guess."

Draco eyed her carefully. "Does he still think you were faithful to him?"

Ginny scowled. "Yes. But it doesn't matter. I don't think he wants me back after this. He's barely spoken to me since."

"Probably because he's fucking the mudblood."

Ginny gasped. "Hermione? But…but she's…"

Draco shrugged. "I don't understand the appeal, personally, but I'm not exactly upset about the development."

Ginny paced away from him, pouting. "He'd pick her over me?"

His hands were on her waste then, his lips at her ear. "Does it matter? You're mine, Red. You always have been."

She shuddered but didn't move away. "Are you going to get in trouble for not having the information?"

She felt him shrug. "Probably not. I'll tell him I slipped you veritaserum and you still said you didn't know. I might bear the brunt of his disappointment, but he'll believe me."

Ginny swallowed. "And he won't read your mind?"

"I'm working on that," he answered simply, and then he turned her around to face him. "I'll need to go soon."

She sighed and gave into the urge to sink into his arms. "I worry for you."

"I'll be fine; I was trained by the best, believe me."

She looked up and met his eyes again; they were sharper now, piercing.

"I need you tonight, Red."

Her heart sped up in an automatic response. "You know you can have me anytime."

"Good." He pressed her against the nearest tree trunk and kissed her, hard. She clung to him as he lifted her up, bracing her with one arm. The other arm pushed back the folds of her cloak and hiked up her nightgown. She'd already taken off her panties this time.

Lips still fastened to hers, his fingers probed her sex, parting her lips and testing the wetness. His finger slid up to her clit, dragging her fluids with it, and circled her gently but quickly. Pressed against his body, her arousal built quickly, and when he stopped touching her to draw down the zipper on his pants, she was ready.

He penetrated her roughly, suddenly, surprising her with the sudden fullness. He moved fast and hard like a mating animal, grunting into her ear and occasionally groaning out his pet name for her. She held on and let the sensations overtake her. He'd always felt brilliant inside her.

She felt her orgasm approaching and at the last minute clutched around him, dragging him along with her. He groaned as he came, holding her tightly to him.

Ginny sighed into his shoulder as he held her there, still against the tree, still inside her, while their hearts calmed. "Just once, I'd like to do this in a bed."

Draco smiled sadly at her. "Maybe one day, Red."

He set her down, and she felt the familiar melancholy filling her again. "How long until I see you next?"

"I don't know when I can get away," he said, straightening her cloak for her. He kissed her again. "You'll wait for me, won't you, Red?"

She nodded and gave him the same answer she always had. "As long as it takes."

With one last probing kiss, he was gone.

She watched the empty spot for several moments while she composed herself, and then lifted her hood and began the walk back to the castle.

They'd all be horrified if they knew.


End file.
